flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:A Day In The Life
: |Episode}} : /Credits|Credits}} : /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | alt.title = | image = | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 06 | season = IV | prod.code = | airdate.CA = August 12, 2011 | airdate.US = August 12, 2011 | airdate.UK = November 16, 2012 | airdate.AU = | written = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} Plot The episode opens with a scene in a back alley. One unknown man in a green coat appears to be making some sort of deal with two other men in black leather coats. One of the men wearing a black coat gives the man in the green coat several hundred dollars. The man in the green coat says that in order for the deal to go down, the man in the black coat must pay two hundred dollars more. The man in the black coat initially disagrees, but eventually consents. The man in the green coat is satisfied and says goodbye to the other men. The next scene begins with the man in the green coat walking into SRU headquarters. This man is soon revealed to be Raf, the newest recruit to replace Wordy since he left due to having Parkinson's, who is joining Team One on one of the biggest and busiest days for the SRU ever: Valentine's Day. Team One initially makes fun of Raf saying that he is late. The team then gets a hot call in regards to a man trying to commit suicide. At the bridge a man is suicidal. Another call is made and the team then splits. Jules, Sam, and Spike stay with the suicidal man and talk him down. It turns out that the man lost his wife on the same day that they got married and he cannot bare to live but continues to do so because he has two children, a son, Aman and a daughter, Angela. Greg, Ed, and Raf attend to a hot call where a mom is holding her daughter's manager, an owner of strip club, hostage. Raf goes in and defuses the situation. Another hot call is made and Greg leaves to attend the situation. Team one leaves to an office place where a man has gone a shooting spree in hopes to find the love of his life. As the situation esculates the young female that the male is looking for confronts him. Greg uses her as a negotiatior but things get out of hand and the team calls scorpio. Later on the female victim, Marina goes to SRU headquarters and talks to Greg. Trivia We learn more about Jules' life story in this episode. Cast : as Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Rafik 'Raf' Rousseau : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker Guest Starring * as Marina Levin * as '' '' * as '' '' * as '' '' * as Inspector Stainton * as Natalie Braddock Co-Starring Uncredited